


【NTGN】迟到的答复

by Zxinrs



Category: 3JSB, J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxinrs/pseuds/Zxinrs
Summary: 一对笨蛋情侣的笨蛋爱情故事。
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO, NTGN, Naoto/Gun
Kudos: 15





	【NTGN】迟到的答复

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道纹身师脱×青年演员狗  
> 只有中间一段是车

  
  
“片冈哥，有位新客人点名要您来纹身。”  
被叫片冈哥的人没有回答，一旁的黄发小弟抢先嚷嚷道：“赶走不就行了。”  
片冈是黑道最有名的纹身师，经他之手的纹身个个都是精中上品。在他被他的黑道老爹收养之前的记忆都已经模糊不清，只是隐约记得自己姓片冈，于是就用一个姓氏开始闯荡黑道。  
作为黑道社会中最知名的纹身师，找他纹身的黑道人士即使有再高的职位，在他这里从来都是排队预约。尤其今天还是所有人都知道的片冈专属的休息日，也不知道是谁家不长眼的。  
“呃……”小弟支支吾吾的半天组织不出合适的语言。  
片冈见状笑了：“怎么了？赶人你们都不会了？难不成是什么大人物？我猜猜，吉田的大当家？”  
“不，不是。是岩田刚典。我们也不知道怎么赶。”  
“岩田……刚典？”片冈直人在脑海里仔细搜索着这个名字，有点熟悉，但并不记得相关的人。  
小弟赶紧解释道：“就是那个演员。”  
片冈想起来了，岩田刚典是时下演艺圈最炙手可热的青年演员。就算几乎不关注娱乐新闻的他，也多少听过岩田刚典的名字，看过两眼他的代言广告。印象中那个标志性的甜美笑容与自己这个“肮脏”的地方格格不入。  
黄发小弟：“照样赶走啊。谁不知道今天是片冈哥的休息时间，就算是天王老子都应该让让。”  
“算了我去看看吧。”  
片冈打断了小弟的狗腿发言。作为一向懒得多管闲事的人，他也说不清这个决定是出于什么心态。可能是怕这位娇生惯养的明星在红灯区染上什么麻烦，也可能是有点好奇这位与这儿格格不入的明星是怎么找来的。  
见自家大哥转变态度，黄发小弟赶紧改口：“赶什么赶，要怜香惜玉。”说完一众小弟们哄堂大笑。  
片冈非但没有笑，反而瞪了一眼黄发小弟，道：“要对客人尊重。”  
刚刚还充满笑声的房间瞬间鸦雀无声，留下紧张的众人，片冈推门出去了。  
  
*  
  
“Naoto”  
片冈小声读着岩田要纹的字母，似乎是个人名，他调侃道：“是恋人的名字吗？”  
谁知竟然得到了肯定的答复：“嗯。”  
片冈挑了挑眉，感觉发现了一个大新闻。虽然对他这个不关注明星的人来说并没有什么用处。  
“我和他是在小学时代就认识了的。”  
“青梅竹马嘛。”  
片冈做出了平时纹身时不会做的回应。面对那些黑道人士，他有时候不能说话，更多的时候也懒得和这些人说话。但现在大概是觉得美人说了平时不曾透露的事情却不回应一下，难免有些不解风情。  
“我们因为一起学街舞而结缘。他比我大两岁，一直都是我学习的榜样。他跳舞很厉害，什么舞种都能跳，我很崇拜他。我呢就比较专攻一种舞种，不过我的舞种他怎么学都差一点，很多地方还是我教给他的，这点上我可是很自豪的。”  
岩田刚典自顾自地说了一大串回忆，片冈也就边工作边听着。偶尔捕捉到一些信息，比如岩田刚典原来会跳舞。  
“后来听说他高中要搬到另外的城市，恐怕以后很难再见了。于是在他初中毕业那天我表白了。还专门选在学校最著名的情侣圣地，还是送的情书，当面的话都不敢说一句。他不知道我要干什么，带着疑惑的表情接过我的情书，看完之后……也可能没看完吧，我也不知道。总之他什么都没说就走了。大概是被吓跑了吧，突然被一直跟在自己身后的毛还没长齐的初一生表白，还是男性。我很蠢吧。”  
片冈捕捉到了什么，脱口而出：“你的恋人是男性？”  
“对啊。”  
今天关于这位的劲爆新闻还真是不断啊，如果自己是八卦杂志记者估计已经发财了。但他并不屑于这些。在这行干了这么久，什么稀奇古怪的事情都通过顾客的嘴有所听闻，但他还是有点替这位小演员担心，对着一个背景并不干净的陌生人这么口无遮拦。  
“你跟我说这些就不怕流传出去吗？”  
谁知岩田刚典居然笑了笑，反问道：“你们帮黑道做事的不是一向守口如瓶吗？”  
你还知道我们这里是黑道的地盘啊。片冈在心里忍不住吐槽。  
“从那之后，我就再也没有见过他了。也没有再跳过舞了，因为舞蹈里全是与他有关的记忆。”岩田停顿了一下，并不打算继续说下去，话锋一转道，“听说他家之前破产欠了一大笔钱，其中就借了黑道的钱，但实在无力偿还，搬离是为了躲避黑道追债。不过这都是很多年之后才听说的传闻了，他总是什么都不说，如果我知道的话肯定可以和他一起想办法的。”  
“那恐怕你的恋人凶多吉少了。”片冈诚实地答道，“这群黑道虽然有很多派别，但是对待欠债人的手段从来都是一样的。”  
“我也是这么觉得的。所以当初有星探递给我名片的时候我没有犹豫就同意了，因为我觉得如果能成为有名的明星，肯定有机会被他看到吧，他如果真的有困难说不定会主动来联络我。可是到现在都没有收到任何关于他的消息，我只能试着继续主动找他。”  
片冈有些好奇故事的另一位主角，他问道：“他叫‘Naoto’，这是名字吧，那么姓呢？”  
岩田转过头与他对视，没有做发型的刘海柔顺地贴在脸上，显得整个人格外柔和。他盯了一会儿片冈的脸，眼里有几分片冈看不懂的情绪，不过很快消失不见，就又扭回头去，“不知道。”  
不是不知道，片冈看得出岩田十有八九只是不想说。既然不想说，那他也懒得问。毕竟他的工作接触过太多不能问的事情，他早就可以对好奇心控制得很好了。  
“轮廓已经勾勒完了，下面要填色了，可能会有点疼，忍不住就叫出来。”  
岩田点点头表示知道了。  
带了颜料的针头扎进皮肤里，一点一点地将“Naoto”这个名字填满。那是人身上很嫩的一块皮肤——大腿根，也是纹身时最疼的一处皮肤。岩田刚典是不是也想用这种方法把他心里空缺的那个“Naoto”填满呢？  
可真是个痴情到令人感动的爱情故事。片冈不禁这么想着。  
纹身体积比较小，也没有什么难度，很快就结束了。  
“你的纹身需要恢复期，注意事项在之前签的单子上就有。如果有什么问题，”片冈递给岩田自己的名片，“可以打我电话。”  
他想了想又补充了一句：“如果下次再需要纹身也直接打给我预约，我上门帮你。”  
“不可以来这里吗？”岩田刚典问。  
“没有，就是觉得你可以找更‘干净’的地方纹身，这样对你也好。总来这里不怕被那些八卦媒体拍到写些什么吗？”片冈双手抱胸随意地靠在工具桌上，“当然，如果你不怕的话，我也欢迎。”  
  
事实证明岩田刚典并没有片冈以为的那么胆大。  
片冈如约按照地址来到了岩田刚典的家，是那种一栋一栋单独坐落的高档别墅区，户与户之间离得很远，非常幽静隐蔽。  
片冈想象过岩田开门时的样子，怎么也没想到是现在这样。  
岩田刚典大概是刚刚沐浴完，发梢还有些滴水，他赤身裸体被一条浴衣包裹，浴衣的领口开得很大，从发烧滴落的水珠顺着胸肌的缝隙滑入被浴衣掩盖下更深的禁区。他在开门前应该喝了不少酒，片冈很容易就能闻到岩田身浓浓的红酒香气。  
片冈隐约觉得气氛有些不对劲儿，但他还是本着工作的平常心确认：“岩田先生，你预约了今天的上门纹身服务。说要例行检查一下上次的纹身，以及还准备纹新的图案是吗？”  
岩田刚典点头。  
“片冈先生请进来再说吧。”  
片冈一进门就看到了餐桌上空了大半瓶的红酒。  
大概是注意到了他的视线，岩田主动邀请他：“要一起喝一杯吗？”  
“不了。”虽然直觉上认为岩田刚典没有伤害他的必要，但片冈还是带着在红灯区摸爬滚打来的防备果断拒绝了，“我一会儿还有别的工作，我们直接开始吧。”  
其实是骗人的。这天是片冈的专属休息日，恐怕认识片冈的人里只有岩田刚典一个人不知道，才不知死活地点名预约这一天。  
不过都无所谓了，他递给岩田刚典名片的那一天就都想到了。他只是好奇岩田刚典对他点到为止，却又意犹未尽的接触到底想干什么。  
但他现在恐怕已经找到答案了。  
只见岩田刚典背对着片冈一下跪在了沙发上。  
“你看看。”他一手扶着沙发靠背，一手撩起浴衣的衣摆，露出洁白的大腿和一点点臀部弯曲的弧度。大腿根部的纹身还没有恢复好，隐约有些红肿，“上次纹完之后这里一直痒痒的。”  
说完还拉起片冈的一只手，放在他的大腿根内侧，片冈甚至触碰到了岩田湿润的股沟。  
相似的情况他还真遇见过，原来这位小演员只是因为耐不住寂寞找他来当人体按摩棒了。  
“请问你这是在勾引我吗？”  
“嗯。”岩田刚典回答得也很坦然，“如果你不想的话也可以走。”  
片冈起眯眼仔细看着岩田的表情。  
骗子。  
明明眼里全是藏不住的期待，一直在咽口水，是紧张的表现。如果自己就此抽身离开，他大概会哭吧。  
不过片冈突然想起来岩田是个演员，装可怜？  
最起码他不讨厌这个脸和这副身体，不管岩田揣着什么心思，各取所需对他来说也没有损失。  
“那我可以亲你吗？”  
岩田刚典愣了愣，半天只憋出一个：“啊？”  
“你第一次约炮吗？你们这个圈子约炮的不是很多规矩吗？不可以接吻，不可以在身上留痕迹之类的。”  
岩田尝试着消化信息，想了一会儿才答非所问道：“你约过很多吗？”  
“倒也没有很多，大多是听我的那些黑道顾客闲聊时说起的。你放心。”片冈解释完就有点后悔了，都是因为看到他一夜炮友有点小受伤的表情，一时没忍住说了多余的话。  
“那就还是有喽。”岩田捕捉到了句子的潜台词，有些许难以察觉的落寞情绪。  
“没关系，片冈先生可以对我做任何想做的事情。”说着，岩田伸手挂在片冈的脖颈上，主动送出了自己的唇。  
口齿间传递的红酒味道让暧昧的气氛瞬间升温。就这样他们从客厅一路吻到卧室，片冈压在岩田的身上，两个人双双倒在床上。  
吻够了，岩田主动把浴袍扯开，露出一整个左肩：“片冈先生可以看看在我身上哪里适合纹身。”  
片冈挑挑眉，没有想到岩田刚典在床上是这个样子，不过他不讨厌，甚至很喜欢。  
“锁骨吗？”  
片冈的手指交替落下，敲打在锁骨处的手指就像是落在钢琴黑白琴键上一样，灵活而又优雅。  
“但锁骨在平时拍戏很容易被拍到吧。”  
他的手慢慢向下滑动，停在了岩田的乳头上，按了下去。  
“还是这里？”  
他感受到岩田的呼吸乱了，身体非常明显的抖动了一下，“看来这里太敏感了，不适合纹身。”  
“不如你自己挑个地方吧？岩田刚典先生？”  
“下面。”  
片冈往后退了一下，故意会错意，单手托起了岩田精瘦的小腿端详起来，接着前倾亲吻了岩田的脚踝，然后他听到了岩田“呜”的一声呻吟。  
“不会吧这里也这么敏感？”  
片冈没想到自己竟还无心插柳探索出了岩田刚典身上特殊的敏感点，看着岩田因为敏感处被攻击而动情的样子，他没忍住对着脚踝又亲又舔，关节处的凸起因为反复舔吻已经红得要滴出血了。  
岩田大概是害羞了，随手抓起身边的靠枕就朝片冈丢去，但被片冈很轻松地偏头躲开了。  
“不是这里。”  
片冈觉得可爱，明知故问逗他：“那你就说具体点。”  
岩田用双臂遮住红透了的脸，豁出去道：“屁股里面，我做好扩张了，避孕套在枕头下面。”  
片冈笑了：“你的洞可比乳头还敏感啊，你确定纹身能纹在里面吗？”  
“用你的……纹。”  
“什么？大点声。”  
“用阴茎纹，用精液上色。”  
说完这句话，岩田刚典的头都快全部埋没在枕头之下了。  
片冈满意地拨开碍事的枕头，轻轻拍打岩田红透了的脸：“真听话，会帮你填满的。”  
看到避孕套之后，片冈笑了：“这么喜欢我啊？尺寸都调查好了？还是说你之前的男人也都是最大号啊。”  
“没有之前的。”片冈听到岩田刚典小声嘀咕，床上的话他也就一笑了之，并没有当一回事。  
他扶着硬得吓人的阴茎，抵着穴口慢慢进入。  
正如岩田刚典所说的那样，他已经事前做好了准备，甚至连润滑剂都已经上过了。做好充分前戏的穴很容易接纳了片冈的庞然大物，他一口气将整根埋进去，滚烫的肉穴紧紧地包裹着他的肉棒，片冈舒服得直叹气。  
他用大手撸动岩田的性器，试图让岩田快点感受到情欲，更放松些，不要咬得那么紧。  
岩田在片冈略显粗糙的手上很快陷入了欲望之中。  
待适应后，片冈开始缓慢地抽插。  
但片冈总觉得不过瘾，他擅自把岩田反转过去，从背后再次进入了他。  
“太长了，要被操穿了。”岩田刚典被体内恐怖的深度刺激得只会胡言乱语了。  
“现在就要被操穿了，一会儿我动起来岂不是要被操死了？”  
片冈挺动着腰，把岩田顶得一颤一颤的。岩田嘴里只会发出“呜呜”的叫声，连一句完整的话都组织不出。  
“对了，我这样干你，如果让你心心念念的那个恋人看到了会怎么样呢。”  
“不要！”岩田带着哭腔否决，下体却流了不少液体，变得更湿了。  
“真淫荡。”  
片冈用力拍了一下岩田的屁股，雪白的臀部马上浮现了红色的掌印，片冈感觉到岩田夹得更紧了。  
由于操干，润滑剂变成乳白色的液体从交合处挤出，顺着岩田刚典的大腿根滴落。  
高速抽插也让阴囊在后庭处撞得啪啪作响，片冈可以感受到岩田越收越紧的肉穴，这是岩田要高潮的前兆。可惜片冈一直都不是个善茬，他突然停下动作，故意以最慢的速度一进一出。  
本来沉溺在性爱中的岩田也清醒了不少，他不满足地求片冈快点。  
片冈只说他说得不够具体，然后依然是不紧不慢地运动，顺便用嘴在岩田线条完美的背部留下自己的印记。  
岩田有些着急，他扭动屁股，主动求道：“求求你操死我吧。”  
这幅光景比预想中的还要有冲击力，片冈实在忍不住了，他扣紧岩田的腰，操得比之前还要快还要深。  
大叫着的岩田差点以为自己真的要死在这里了。  
片冈拽着岩田的胳膊把他捞起来，以前胸贴后背的姿势把岩田撞得起起伏伏。  
他伸出靠近岩田讨吻，岩田也听话得侧头与他接吻。最终他们以接吻的姿势一起释放了。  
  
  
自从那场性爱之后，片冈时常利用休息日来到岩田刚典家。有时候是岩田刚典主动邀请，有时候是片冈主动上门。  
他们赤裸相对，相互探索，开发着彼此，在岩田家几乎所有地方尝试了性爱的可能性，疯狂又大胆。  
不过他们两个也不是被肉欲支配的人类。岩田刚典的工作密度和强度都比较大，有时好不容易有休息的时间，他们就只是一起吃吃饭，窝在沙发上打打游戏，看看电影，甚至岩田刚典还会跟他聊些工作上的烦心事。如果两个人都得空，还会相拥着一起度过一个安心的夜晚，然后再像再普通不过的情侣那样在清晨的暖阳中醒过来，互相道早安。  
说起来岩田刚典似乎格外中意他身上的纹身，尤其是胸口那只带着獠牙的小熊猫头。每次用正面体位做爱时，岩田都喜欢用手指勾勒小熊猫的轮廓。  
岩田刚典问过他为什么要纹这么没有威慑力的动物。他告诉岩田，小熊猫又名九节狼，在民间来看也是一种狼。  
可是岩田刚典依然坚持说他的纹身可爱，还说他和它一样可爱。  
他说如果是别人对他说这个话，可能现在手指都没了。  
他还掂起岩田刚典漂亮的手，故作凶狠地给他比划，然后在两个人的笑声中就着姿势和岩田十指紧扣。  
温馨的画面对于一对理应走肾不走心的炮友来说实在太多了，片冈觉得自己有动心的可能性，这太危险了。  
就比如现在，忙碌了一天才回家的岩田刚典窝在片冈怀里睡着了。  
看着岩田的睡颜，片冈难得有闲心审视他们的关系。  
岩田刚典心里明明装着那个“Naoto”。而且就算岩田不说，他也能感受到岩田看他的眼神从一开始就带着爱恋。片冈想岩田心里住着的那个从未提起姓氏的恋人，一定和自己长得很像吧。  
被当成替身了吧！  
“哎。”一向冷静处事的片冈难得遇到了烦心事，他偏过头用唇轻轻点过岩田的脸颊。在过去几个月的相处中，这张脸上流露出的那些喜怒哀乐是那么鲜活，那么想让片冈独占。  
最终细密的吻落在了岩田刚典的嘴角，“真是让人嫉妒啊。”  
岩田刚典也察觉到了动静，他的睫毛颤了颤，慢慢从睡梦中睁开了眼睛。  
“Naoto桑。”  
片冈皱起眉头，心里的本来就难以抑制的妒火，此刻烧得更旺。他脑子一热，也不管岩田刚典还未完全清醒，就把他推到在沙发上，惩罚似的狠狠地啃咬着岩田的唇。  
岩田先是一惊，很快也反应过来，攀着片冈的肩膀热情地回应。  
片冈这次进入比任何时候都粗暴，他没有戴套，甚至只是草草的扩张就直接插了进去。没有准备好的小穴紧得令人窒息，片冈舒服得狠狠抓住岩田的头发，疯了般得与他啃吻在一起。仿佛有了他制造的伤口，岩田就能永远属于他一样，才得以稍稍舒缓内心的烦躁。  
岩田感受到片冈身上不同于以往的愤怒的气场，他不知道片冈的气从何而来，但他在疼痛中隐约有一种直觉，他们之间这一奇怪的关系恐怕要走向结束了。  
等到他放松下来不再夹得那么紧的时候，片冈开始了粗暴地侵略。  
发泄完后，片冈看都没看一眼就离开了。他不知道岩田刚典是怎么想的，会是什么表情，会不会恨他，会不会拿他和往届的炮友对比，从而得出“片冈是个没有绅士风度的炮友”这种结论。  
他也不允许自己再想下去，他的心已经疼得够厉害了。  
现在就断了吧，断的时候疼一点，将来就不会总留个不切实际的念想了。  
那天之后片冈主动拉黑了岩田刚典的联络方式，再也没有联系过他了。  
  
*  
  
一个月后的一天下午。  
黄发小弟在被片冈骂了第十次后，终于忍不住哀嚎道：“片冈哥，最近嫂子是不是太忙了，你们好久没见过面了吧？”  
片冈只是冷冷刀了一眼他，并没有回答，就转而继续做自己手里的工作了。  
一旁的小弟赶紧戳戳黄毛，小声道：“大哥最近心情不好你没看到吗。”  
“就是因为心情不好，所以需要嫂子啊。之前片冈哥每次从嫂子那回来，那简直就是活菩萨降……”  
“说够了吗？”片冈不耐烦地用手里的纹身刀敲击桌面。  
众小弟纷纷低头道歉。  
片冈本来想继续工作，但是他怎么想怎么觉得烦闷，于是把手套一摘，起身就出去散心了。  
可惜外面也没有让他感到愉快。片冈好巧不巧在红灯区的小巷里撞见了一个发酒疯的混混，又好巧不巧只是一推却把对方撞得头破血流，结果好巧不巧发现是自己老爹对头家的无能太子。  
在一众砍刀的挥舞下，片冈最终好巧不巧地不幸中招。  
无能太子只是一个借口，这群对老爹虎视眈眈的垃圾是想要他的命。意识到这一点，片冈带着伤寻找一个地方企图躲避追杀。  
暂时去哪里都不够安全，不过片冈还是想到了一个地方。  
  
*  
  
打开门看到眼前的惨象，岩田刚典差点叫出声，但他很识相的克制住了。强压下对血腥的不适感，也不怕血染污了自己的睡衣，上前一把架起片冈把他抬进了家门。  
“对不起给你添麻烦了，情况有些紧急，我实在没想到更好的去处。”  
岩田刚典摇了摇头：“没关系。”  
他搀扶着片冈坐在椅子上，然后赶紧跑到屋里拿出医药箱。  
不知道是不是错觉，片冈觉得岩田那双好看的手有些颤抖。  
岩田刚典正在帮他脱掉沾满了血的外衣，有些地方已经凝固住，但他并不慌乱，慢慢用剪刀剪掉衣物。但是在看到片冈的伤口后，他瞬间慌了起来，连声音都带了抖动：“不行，背后这道伤口太深了，去医院吧。”  
“不用，不能去医院。”片冈咬着牙，“你包吧，经常这样，不碍事的。”  
“去医院吧！”岩田非常严肃地再次强调。岩田很少，不，在片冈的印象里他几乎没有生过气。  
这从没见过的生气是因为担心我吗？有些莫名的开心情绪涌上心头。  
片冈甩了甩头。他的脑子居然已经开始思考这些没有用的七七八八了，恐怕是失血真的有点多吧。  
“真的不用。你帮我稍微包一下，如果后半夜我没醒，就给我手机里的黄发打电话，让他带着医生和血袋过来。最起码在三点之后，那会儿那群人应该不会再找我了，不然容易给你染上麻烦。”片冈自顾自地说着，半天才想起来自己还寄人篱下，才试探性地问道，“借用你家一晚上，当个小诊所，顺便麻烦你一下，可以吗？”  
岩田刚典并没有回答，只是继续有条不紊地进行手上的动作。片冈凭借这么长时间的相处经验，很清楚知道他已经妥协了。  
片冈看着岩田靠得极近的脸，近到可以感受到属于岩田的体温。他好像已经太久没见过他了，脑海里的温情过往也不受控制地喷涌而出。他在他们分开这段时间努力建起的心理防线，就这么被岩田靠近的呼吸轻而易举吹得分崩离析。  
他突然后悔极了，曾经把眼前的人粗暴推开的是他，现在他又有什么理由向眼前的人递出一张恋爱申请书呢。  
片冈突然开口道：  
“那天的事……对不起。”  
那天的事，其实我爱你，我只是太吃醋了，一时冲动干了混账事。  
但片冈说不出口，他不是“Naoto”，没有那样的免死金牌，之前甚至还做了伤害他的错事。他怕被岩田拒绝，怕仅有的一线日后留着回忆的希望也被岩田打碎，于是千言万语到最后就只剩下一句万能的道歉。  
“没事。”岩田摇摇头，灯光被挡着了许多，导致片冈看不清他的表情。  
“一开始也是我引诱你开始这段关系的，本来就很畸形。你愿意陪我这么久，我已经很开心了。该说对不起的是我。”  
片冈很想否定他，大声告诉他自己才最感谢他给的机会，还想问他可不可以再给一个机会，如果可以的话能不能和他谈一次正儿八经的恋爱。  
片冈感觉他的心都要跳出来了。  
他曾经因为纹身时疏忽划伤了云宫会五代目的皮肤，那时他与一群要他命是黑道对峙时都没能达到的心率，在面对岩田刚典时已经破了表。  
在他鼓起一万分的勇气打算说出模拟了一万遍的话时，意识已经不怎么听他的控制了。他因为失血的原因，缓缓闭上了眼睛。在意识完全消失之前，他听到了岩田刚典焦急的叫喊。  
  
片冈失血有点多，再加上伤口发炎引起了高烧，一直处在半昏半醒之间。  
他迷迷糊糊时好像看见岩田刚典鼓起勇气吻了他，还对他说了“我爱你。”  
片冈突然有点感谢老天对他难得的仁慈，转而又有点担心岩田刚典是不是对他太善良，如果遇到的是别人，这么善良的人被欺负了怎么办。虽然他也不是什么好人就是了。  
又后来在半夜一个难得清醒的空档，片冈恍惚间看着还在忙前忙后的岩田刚典。这与片冈记忆深处的一个模糊的身影逐渐重叠起来。  
樱花树下，两个少年，一封情书，跑开的人。  
他想起来了什么非常重要的东西。  
他想醒来后告诉岩田刚典，当年他并不是拒绝，而是打算去拿他早就准备好了的情书与他交换为定情信物。可是刚到家厄运就降临了。  
恐怖的催债人，被绑进汽车的他，混乱，滚下山谷。从此再也没机会回应岩田刚典的心。  
他还想拉着岩田刚典开一次笨蛋情侣检讨会，反思一下关于两个不会好好说话的人，把简单的问题复杂化到差点错失彼此的事。  
但当前最要紧的事是抓住那个少年，那个他错过了许多次的他的少年。现在他遍体鳞伤的少年又带着勇气来找他了，这一次他绝对不会让他等太久。  
“我也爱你。”  
片冈直人带着他迟到的答复回来了。  
  
-END-  
  



End file.
